The World Health Organization estimates that diabetes affects about 185 million people worldwide, with approx. 20 million individuals (approx. 6 percent by population) afflicted in the US (approx. 10 percent of this type 1 diabetes). Tighter glucose control within the euglycemic range was shown to be the single most important determinant for minimizing all long-term complications of type 1 diabetes. One method to achieve tighter blood glucose control involves the development of an artificial pancreas, consisting of a continuous glucose sensor, and an insulin infusion pump. In this application, BioTex scientists and engineers will investigate and develop a new paradigm of an affinity-sensor based dual-hormone extracorporeal automated glycemic control for improving diabetes therapy. The major objective in the Phase I is to demonstrate feasibility and efficacy of the blood-glucose regulation in a diabetic swine model (anesthetized), using real-time data from the FAS device, and run by a well- described, and validated model-predictive control (MPC) algorithm. If successful, in Phase II the validation of these results will then be performed in ambulatory experiment using diabetic pigs with a wireless FAS monitor, followed by pilot studies in humans.